


Really, Really Gay Boys- A Happily Ever After

by heartsdesire456



Series: Straight Boys (the series) [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all they've been through together, will planning their wedding drive Neil and Brad crazy, or will it just be one more step towards their happily ever after? This is the FINAL fic in the Straight Boys series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, Really Gay Boys- A Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is the LAST of this series. For real. No joke.

Adam knew Neil worried he would get some shit about his brother and his ex getting married, but when they had been together for three years without any major shit before that, he really didn’t expect anybody to even bring it up.

So, when the DJ he was being interviewed by turned to him and started with, “So you’re brother is marrying one of your exes, right?” he was caught off guard to say the least.

Adam just blinked. “Wow, um, yes?” he asked, then laughed. “That was way out of nowhere, but yes, he is,” he said politely.

The man raised an eyebrow. “And that’s not- is it not a big deal with you guys? Surely a siblings marrying an ex has to be a sore issue,” he started and Adam scrunched up his nose.

“They’ve been together three years, if it had ever been a problem, it wouldn’t be _now_. It’s just old news,” he said, shrugging.

The DJ seemed satisfied with his answer so they continued. However, it didn’t end there. He got asked the same question a dozen time after that one guy had the guts to bring it up in interviews. Nobody ever really gave him the benefit of the doubt, they all seemed to be searching for something to jump on the drama train with, and it annoyed him almost as much as it made Neil feel guilty.

It wasn’t until he had an interview on TV that he finally got a chance to speak up about the issue at hand and stop the questions. “So, lately all the interviewers have asked, and I have been told to ask you as well, about the fact that your brother and your ex are getting married.”

Adam sighed. “Yeah, that seems to be a big deal now,” he said, and the audience chuckled. “Look, like I’ve said a thousand times, they’ve been together _three_ years, hell they got together _three years_ after we had broke up. It isn’t like this is news,” he said, shrugging.

“So they’ve been together and out and everything for three years, but I guess the drama is that they’re getting _married_ ,” she suggested. “Does that make it different? I mean, did it make any sort of difference in your head?”

Adam made a face. “Not really,” he admitted. “When they first got together, it wasn’t a blow or anything, it was a ‘ew’ moment,” he said, laughing. “Because it’s my baby brother and a guy that I at one time thought was going to end up with me forever, so in my mind there was still that ‘ew, you guys were like brothers-in-law once’ so it felt sorta incestuous, but it was never a big deal. I was already in a happy relationship with my boyfriend, so I had no reason to resent my ex for finding somebody since I had already found somebody, the second somebody since him, and it’s my brother, I want him to be happy,” he said, grinning when there were several ‘awwwww’s from the audience.

“Well jealousy has to be sort of natural. I mean, at one point he was _your_ boyfriend, right? It wouldn’t be unfair to be jealous at least some,” she suggested.

Adam tilted his head. “I don’t know. I mean, I really did love him when we were together, he was my first love, but he’s still one of my best friends. I’ll always love him to death but only as a friend. And if nothing else, I can tell my brother isn’t going to hurt him the way I did,” he said humbly. “They’re _the_ definition of a happy couple and I wouldn’t wish for it to be any other way.”

“So you think they’ll work out?” she asked and he nodded.

“Oh yeah, they’re absolutely meant to be,” he said, laughing more to himself than anything. “There isn’t a single couple out there more perfect for each other. Seriously, I promise you,” he said, snickering. “They have bickered like an old married couple from about two months _before_ they started dating, they’re both massive geeks, and the only person in the world with half the sarcasm my brother has is his fiancé,” he said, grinning. “Seriously, if they end up getting a divorce some day, I’ll eat my own boots,” he promised, eliciting laughs from half the audience. “Hell my brother’s got the flu now and he’s probably getting mother-hened by his boyfriend as we speak.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neil pouted, shuffling through the house with a blanket wrapped around him. “Bradley?” he called pitifully as he shuffled to the laundry room door to peek in, frowning when he saw he wasn’t there. He hadn’t been in the bedroom, the bathroom, or the closet, so the only places left was outside, or not home. He had woken up from his nap feeling worse than ever, only to find that it was mid-afternoon and Brad wasn’t home.

He shuffled to the patio, looked out, and pouted even more when he saw he wasn’t there. He shuffled to the refrigerator, looked inside, then made a whimpered noise as he decided standing was too much work. He sat down, then resumed his staring, wishing something would fly off the shelf and cook itself for him.

He was just contemplating reaching for the orange juice- it was SO HIGH- when the locked turning caught his attention. He turned and looked, sniffling some as he waited for the door to open. When it did, he felt relieved to see Brad walking in. Finally, somebody would feed him.

However, when two more pairs of legs followed him, he just groaned and leaned against the refrigerator door with a huff. “Baby? You okay?” Neil lifted his head to see Brad hurrying towards him, putting something on the counter before he dropped down beside him. “Neil-y?” he asked, putting a hand on his forehead.

“M’hungry,” Neil grumbled, staring forlornly at the refrigerator.

Brad raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”

Neil pouted. “It’s all uncooked!” He flopped back on the floor, sighing. “Food should magically cook itself for me.”

Brad laughed. “Awww, I’m sorry baby,” he said, standing up. He offered Neil a hand and pulled him into a sitting position, then turned around as Neil struggled to his feet, feeling a wave of dizziness as he got straight.

“Whoa, trippy, everything’s spinning,” he groaned, leaning back against the counter.

Brad snorted. “Well a fever will do that to you,” he said. He stuck some bread in the toaster, then walked over. “Go lay down, I’ll bring you some toast, then I need to do some work,” he said, and Neil glanced over, blinking tiredly to focus on the two setting up at the table.

“Huh, you’re working at our house?” he asked, clearly confused.

Brad smiled. “Yes, honey,” he said, patting his arm as he reached past him to grab a plate. “We talked about this, remember? We got an offer to do Husbands: The Movie, you remember? We’re writing some things to see if we can get a script approved. Me and you talked about this last night,” he said slowly, and Neil just frowned. Cheeks sighed, rolling his eyes. “How high was your fever last night anyways?” he asked, and Neil shrugged.

“There was Nyquil and ibuprofen and then there was sleep,” Neil said and Cheeks laughed.

“Stoned out of your mind on _cold medicine_ ,” he teased, shaking his head. “We really have grown up, huh?” he asked, then stood on his toes to kiss Neil’s cheek. “Go lay down, mkay?”

Neil shook his head. “Gotta do some work, I’ve got a deadline soon,” he said, yawning. “I’ll be upstairs,” he said, shuffling out of the kitchen area. He waved absently at whoever the hell else was in their house- they were too far away to see with his watery eyes- and then started a long, slow trek up the stairs, refusing to put his blanket down for the world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“So, how do you feel about this-“ Brad was cut off by a hoarse call from up above them.

“CHEEKS!”

Brad sighed. “Not now, honey,” he called up, turning back to Jane. “So, Brady gets an offer-“

“Braaaaaaad?” Neil whined, and Brad narrowed his eyes as he turned to look up at the office.

“I said NOT. NOW. SWEETIE!” he called back, and Jane shot him an amused look. “So it’s an offer to-“

“BRADLEY!” Neil called and Brad glowered, hissing through his teeth.

“Neil! I’m working! What is it?” he shouted, ignoring Sean’s snickers from where he was laying on the couch, ignoring Jane and Brad until they asked him questions.

“Is my dad’s favorite color blue or orange?” came Neil’s reply.

Brad just stared blankly at the staircase. “It’s blue, now LET ME WORK!” he shouted. He took a deep breath and sighed. “So he gets and offer-“

“Brad-“

“WHAT?!” Brad snapped, glaring, only to see Neil roll his chair to the side to look down at them.

“Thank you baby,” he said with a sleepy, dopey smile on his face. 

When he rolled back out of view, Jane turned to Brad, who looked guilty and smiled. “Aww, you two are adorable,” she said, and Brad grumbled.

“He’s a jackass and then _I_ feel guilty cause he’s sweet. It’s not adorable, it’s evil,” he said, and Sean sat up, grinning.

“Well you gotta cut the dude some slack, he’s barely conscious right now,” he said, and Brad snorted.

“Apparently all last night when we were talking over dinner, he was too high on Nyquil to remember it today,” he said, then sighed. “I feel for him, but I’m busy. We’ve got a lot to do,” he said, and Jane put a hand on his arm.

“We’ve got time, stop stressing,” she comforted and he nodded, looking back at the papers in front of him. “Okay, so Brady gets an offer to what?” she asked, and he sighed, going back into his explanation.

“So Brady gets an offer-“

“ _Ain’t found a way to kill me yet-_ ” They all turned to look up at the office, where the music was coming from.

“What the hell?” Sean asked, snickered. “I wouldn’t have pictured _that_ as his choice of song while ill,” he said, and Jane raised an eyebrow at Brad, who groaned when Neil started singing along.

“No we ain’t gonna diiiieee!”

“BABY!” Brad shouted, putting his hand on his forehead. “I know you’re sick, but do remember people are here and I’m WORKING!” he shouted, sighing when the music went down and the singing stopped. 

“Sorry?” came a weak reply and Brad rolled his eyes.

“You need to stop hanging out with Tommy, Neil,” he called, then shook his head, sighing. “Alright, where were we?” he asked, only to be interrupted by a loud, gross sounding coughing fit that echoed through the large, open room. “ _Son of a bitch_ ,” he hissed, grinding his teeth.

Jane just snickered. “Cheeks, relax, you’re the only one getting too terribly distracted, we’re good,” she said, and Sean nodded from his spot, leaning over the back of the couch.

“Yeah, I had road work outside my house for three weeks, I’m _good_ with tuning out noises,” he said and Brad rolled his eyes.

“I’m used to peace and quiet. This is why we _never_ worked at my old place with my thousand loud ass neighbors,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m just stressed between this and wedding shit,” he said, then sighed. “Alright, so Brady gets an offer to do a-“

“Baby, do we have any orange juice? I don’t wanna walk all the way down if there isn’t any-“

Brad finally snapped. “DAMN IT NEIL LAMBERT I AM TRYING TO WORK! GO TO SLEEP!” he shouted, then flushed when the others jumped at his outburst. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, then paused, sighing with relief when there wasn’t another peep from the loft. “Finally.”

Jane just shook her head. “You two are hilarious,” she said, then snickered at the shocked look on Sean’s face. “You’ve never seen them together before, they’re already an old married couple,” she explained, and Brad groaned.

“Marrying that man is going to ruin me for this damn character,” he said, snorting. “I’m going to be used to my own husband being an annoying asshole, so my characters husband being a fail-faced-yet-sweet guy is going to throw me off,” he said, and Jane laughed at him.

“Alright, so Brady gets an offer,” she prompted, and Brad nodded, going into his idea, finally glad he was able to say what he needed to.

About ten minutes later, Sean yelped and they looked over to see him rubbing the side of his head, then picking up a paper airplane with a crumpled point. He raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the loft, then handed it over to Brad. “I think this is yours,” he said, walking around to sit at the table, giving it to the intended target.

Brad rolled his eyes, but raised an eyebrow when he read ‘open me’ on the outside of the plane. He unfolded it, then bit his lip, fighting a giant grin, though turning pink ruined the effect.

_Sorry I’m a terrible sick person_

Below the writing Neil had drawn a stick person holding a heart with the letters ‘N+B= 4ever’ inside the heart.

Cheeks groaned. “Fucking jerk,” he said, and Jane laughed. “Seriously, annoying as hell and then makes ME feel like an asshole,” he said, folding up the paper to shove in his pocket. “Alright, whatever, back to work,” he said, and they were _finally_ able to get back to work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later, after Jane and Sean had gone, Brad sighed and headed up the stairs, feeling a bit like a jerk. When he got there, he saw Neil curled up in the oversized chair, watching a movie on the computer on the desk. When he got to the top, Neil looked at him and yawned. “Done?” he asked, shuffling to make room for Brad in his cocoon of blankets. 

Cheeks walked over and sat beside him, snuggled together, tugging the blanket back around both of them. “So, I’m an asshole,” he said apologetically and Neil chuckled.

“Nah, I am annoying when I’m sick,” he started but Cheeks cut him off, snuggling into his chest, pressing his temple against Neil’s jaw.

“No, you’re sick and I should be taking care of you, not bitching at you,” he said, curling his arm over Neil’s middle. “Hmmmm you’re not as warm,” he said, rubbing a hand over his chest, feeling less heat coming through his thin tee-shirt than there had been.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Neil said, and Cheeks hummed, closing his eyes with a smile as Neil’s voice was low and soothing in his tired state. “You okay, baby?” he asked, and Brad yawned, nodding.

“Tired,” he said, tipping his chin up to kiss Neil’s cheek. “Want me to make some soup?” he asked, and Neil shrugged smirking slightly.

“If you’re not busy-“

Cheeks pecked his lips to shut him up. “Don’t be a dick, I really am sorry,” he said, then stood, stretching. “If you want we can go downstairs, curl up on the couch, and fall asleep watching Super Troopers,” he suggested, and Neil grinned.

“You know I love stupid movies when I’m sick,” he agreed, and Brad smiled.

“Alright, I’ll make you some soup,” he said, standing up to head downstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cheeks was painting his toenails out of boredom when the phone rang. “Hellooooo Sutan,” he said, giggling when he sat back.

“… are you drunk?” Sutan asked, and Cheeks sighed.

“No, I’m bored and alone! I’m just glad somebody called me,” he said honestly. “So, what’s up?” he asked.

Sutan snickered. “Well, me and Tommy-“

“Tommy and I,” Cheeks corrected, only to cringe. “Sorry, been around Neil too long,” he said, and Sutan snorted.

“No shit. Anyways, _Tommy and I_ are going out tonight-“

“MOTHER OF GOD!”

Cheeks sat up, frowning. “Was that Tommy?” he asked, referring to the scream in the background.

Sutan chuckled. “Well I told him he could just shave his legs, but when I mentioned dressing him up in drag with me, he decided waxing them like I do would work better,” he said, and Cheeks cringed.

“Ow. Why the hell would he do that?” he asked, and Sutan snickered. “You don’t count, you have an unnaturally high pain tolerance after twelve- THOUSAND years in drag.”

“Just wait until I point out that I wax _everywhere_ ,” he said, and Cheeks cringed, crossing his legs sympathetically.

“It’s called a trimmer and a razor, so much less pain,” he said, and Sutan laughed.

“I walk around in a bikini sometimes, I can’t have irritation bumps, babe! But hey, he’s the one who is following my lead not just doing his own thing!” he said, only to have his laugh drowned out by another curse.

“HOLY HELL!”

Cheeks laughed. “God, it’s been so long since I dressed up like a girl. I think I’ve still got some girl clothes in my closet,” he said.

“That’s what I’m on about! You should let me come dress you up and take you out with me and TommyJoe! You’ve got nothing better to do, isn’t Neil working late? We’re going to get drinks with Adam and Sauli. Let me come by and make you pretty, pleeeeease?” he asked, and Brad smiled.

“Alright, alright, but only cause I’m bored,” he said, then looked at his legs, cringing. “Give me time to shower first,” he said, hanging up to run hop in the shower.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brad was just blow drying his hair when his phone buzzed off of the counter, making him yelp. He answered it and grinned when he saw it was a text from Sutan, asking to be let in. He grabbed his robe and tugged it on, as he was naked, and rushed to the door.

“Hello bitches!” he announced, swinging the door open, only to raise an eyebrow when he saw Tommy. “Well damn!” he said, grinning as he stepped back to let Tommy in.

“I know, right?!” Sutan said, not dressed yet, but carrying a garment bag and his makeup kit. “My baby’s so sexy!” he said, looking Tommy up and down.

Tommy did an little twirl, grinning excitedly. He was wearing a red and black plaid mini-skirt that was pleated and _very_ mini. He was wearing black fishnets and a pair of platform boots that were probably some of his normal everyday boots, if Brad was honest. They buckled all the way up his calf. His top was an average white tank top from the front, but during the twirl, a set of black and red laces going all the way up the back showed a wide strip of his spine all the way from top to bottom. 

“And see, the skirt’s poofy so you almost can imagine he’s got an ass,” Sutan said, and Tommy turned, glaring.

“Hey! I have an ass, okay? It’s small but it is THERE,” he defended and Sutan smirked.

“Oh I know, sweetie, it’s just not visible often,” he teased, walking over to kiss his head as he passed. “C’mon Cheeks! I’ll make a woman of you yet!” he said, heading towards the bathroom.

Tommy smirked, winking at Cheeks. “Watch out, he’s grabby,” he joked and Sutan turned around, flipping him off at the door.

“Psh, Neil Lambert would kill me if I so much as accidently brush his ass with my hands while I’m helping him dress!” He turned and headed into the bedroom to put down his stuff. “So Cheeks, what’re we wearing?” he asked, and Cheeks grinned, heading into the closet.

“I’ve still got this cute army green mini skirt and a matching pageboy hat, and I dug out some black heels and a black teensy tank top,” he said, digging through the back to find the outfit he’d found. He brought them out and held them up. “Thoughts?”

Sutan hummed. “Works. You work hats really well,” he said, then eyed him. “Sure you wanna show off your midriff?” he asked, and Brad glared.

“For your information, I’ve lost twenty pounds! Sure, another eighteen to go to get back where I was, but I’m a lot thinner,” he said, then hummed. “Shit, it’s going to take me twelve years to find underwear for this,” he grumbled, going to dig around in his dresser.

Sutan snickered. “Not much of a tiny briefs guy anymore huh?” he teased and Brad glared.

“I’m nearly thirty, I’m coming down off of almost forty pounds of weight gain, and I don’t exactly have any worries about my dorky boxers keeping me from getting laid. I haven’t worn tiny undies in ages.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I’m getting old, Tranma.”

Sutan scoffed. “Slut, I’m _forty_! Kiss my glittery old ass!” He opened is bag. “Alright, lemme do your makeup before you get dressed. Don’t wanna get powder all over that black top,” he said, tugging Brad to the window to sit down in the better light.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neil shrugged off his jacket as he walked into the bar Adam and Sauli had invited him to meet them at. He tried to call Cheeks to tell him to meet him there but he didn’t answer, so Neil figured he was busy.

When he spotted his brother and approached the table, he raised an eyebrow when he spotted Tommy, all done up and wearing, much to his horror, a miniskirt. “Holy shit, am I high and don’t know it?” he asked, sitting down next to Sauli.

Tommy smirked. “Nah, my lady just wanted to make me pretty tonight,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. He rolled his shoulders. “I like the way the laces feel up my back, if I’m honest,” he said, grinning. 

Neil just cringed. “I am officially scarred for life. I thought seeing your pants fall down and getting a flash of your ass that time was the worst scarring you could ever give me, but nope! It’s worse now,” he said.

Sauli snorted. “Pretty bitch is lucky I’m not a jealous man,” he said, and Adam ducked his head sheepishly. “This asshole over here nearly tripped over his damn tongue when he spotted Tommy in that getup,” he chastised, glaring at Adam.

Adam pouted. “I am a monogamous, committed guy, but it’s a pretty boy in a skirt and fishnets, I _like_ pretty boys in short skirts!” he whined. “Don’t blame me for being human.”

Neil cringed. “I definitely do not like pretty boys in short skirts,” he said, and Tommy smirked while Sauli and Adam exchanged a look.

“Well, fair warning,” Adam started, but Tommy interrupted him.

“There’s my sexy Tranma,” he said, looking over Neil’s shoulder with a bright smile.

“Hey ladies!” Sutan- in full Raja gear- said, and Neil laughed.

“Hey Rajaaa- oh my GOD!” he cried, eyes bulging as Raja sat, revealing the person behind him. “Holy-“ Neil just gaped at the sight of Cheeks- HIS CHEEKS- wearing full drag.

“Hey baby! I didn’t know you were coming!” Brad said, sliding in between Raja and Neil’s chair to kiss him sweetly, giggling when he got lipstick on Neil’s mouth. “Aww, sorry,” he said, wiping at his lips.

Neil just stared harder, face frozen in a look of horror. Tommy snickered. “Dude are you broken?” he asked, and Raja shook her head.

“I know he’s pretty but c’mon-“

“What did you do?!” Neil squeaked, holding his hand away from Brad’s side, almost afraid to touch him in case he fucked up the clothes he was wearing. “Who- what- huh?” he asked, and Cheeks frowned.

“Wait, you don’t like?” he asked, and Neil gave him a pointed look.

“Hell no I don’t like, what the hell happened to you?!” he asked, rolling his eyes as he turned to Raja. “Did you put him up to this?”

Raja frowned. “Uh, he’s pretty, I was dressing up Tommy as Jo, and figured Miss Cheeks could make a brief comeback,” he said, and Tommy snorted.

“Seriously? He’s fucking gorgeous in that outfit,” he said, and Brad smiled at him, only to frown as he looked at Neil.

“What’s wrong baby?”

Neil groaned, shaking his head. “My boyfriend is suddenly a girlfriend, how would you feel?” he asked, and Brad shot him a look. “What?! I’m sorry, you’re-… well you’re not… it’s just-“ He cringed.

Adam whistled. “Somebody’s in trouble,” he sing-songed and Neil glared.

Brad snorted. “You were _straight_ ,” he pressed, using the absence of seats as an excuse to sit in Neil’s lap, arm around his neck. “And yet me in girls clothes makes you go ‘ew’?” he asked.

Neil sighed. “You never make me go ‘ew’, Cheeks, I love you to death, you’re beautiful no matter what, it’s just that I’m getting married to a _man_ -“

“And a dress makes me less of a man?” he challenged, glaring.

“NO!” he said, then groaned. “You’re just… masculine. And it’s what I like about you,” he said, and Cheeks shot him a look. “No like, look at her,” he said, waving a hand at Raja. “Prettiest cougar in the bar-“

“Bitch!” Raja snapped, glaring. “I’m not a cougar-“

“Your girlfriend over here-“

“Jo,” Tommy offered, and Neil snickered. 

“Jo looks about twenty-one,” he said, and ‘Jo’ smirked. “The point is, you’re very beautiful as a drag queen,” he said, then gestured to Tommy. “You look really butch, but you’re still the right kind of pretty that you aren’t over the top butch.” He looked at the man on his lap and cringed. “But as pretty as you are, and as great as your body is for the outfit, you are a pretty damn manly guy,” he said, kissing his cheek. “Hell when I left this morning, you had a _beard_ ,” he pointed out. “Hell, my brother’s ugly, manly ass would probably look more like a girl,” he said, and Cheeks snorted.

“That isn’t the point, but whatever, it’s nice to know you don’t just like me for my exotic femininity,” he said, smiling.

Raja snorted. “Can’t believe you didn’t go all cross-eyed like Adam did when Tommy walked in-“

“I’M. A. MAN!” Adam defended, crossing his arms. “Don’t blame me for an attractive person striking me dumb for a minute!”

Raja smirked. “Hell, Jo is one of the prettiest girls I’ve seen in a long time,” she said, leaning over to kiss the plump, painted lips next to her.

Neil tilted his head to the side. “They’re going to have some really fucked up semi-lesbian sex later,” he said, and Cheeks giggled.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” he said, then smiled. “So, anyways, other than the whole bad reaction, hey baby,” he said, squeezing the hand he was holding. “How was your day?”

Neil chuckled. “It was fine, Cheeks,” he said, then looked at his face, shaking his head. “Even in twelve pounds of makeup, you’re still one hell of a site for sore eyes,” he said, raising his hand to cup Brad’s cheek as he pulled him into a small kiss. “Missed you today,” he mumbled softly, and Brad’s eyes lit up.

“You’re going to be the best husband ever,” he said excitedly, keeping his voice quiet as he hugged Neil, kissing his cheek. 

Neil grinned. “Gimme some sugar,” he said, stealing another little kiss, smiling when Brad giggled against his lips. He tucked a piece of hair under his hat. “I like the hat,” he admitted and Brad smirked.

“I wear hats well,” he said confidently. There was a slightly disturbing slurping noise and he turned towards Jo and Raja, cringing when he saw them practically eating each other, lipstick _everywhere_. “Um, take your kink somewhere else, my God,” he said, shuddering.

Neil snorted. “I’m sick of watching Tommy’s lipstick all over other people’s faces,” he said absently. “Seriously, it was bad enough watching him suck on my brother’s tongue that first tour, but really…. Why didn’t it stop then? It’s just a new person every time I turn around. Next it’ll be _you_ and I’ll actually have to murder him,” he said, and Brad cringed.

“TommyJoe may like kisses, but he ain’t getting mine,” he said, turning to smile at Neil. “I wouldn’t be marrying you if I was giving other men my kisses,” he said, and Adam snorted.

“Oh my God, seriously? Your _lips_ are even exclusive? What about the fact you’re an actor?” he asked and Cheeks huffed.

“That doesn’t count, it’s _acting_ -“

“And so was me and Tommy making out on stage. I was still doing that for the first little while I was dating Sauli,” he said, and Sauli shrugged.

“Yeah but like you said, it was acting. Tommy kisses people just for the hell of it,” he said.

“Holy shit,” Raja groaned when the kiss finally broke, both of them panting. “Hold up, baby, seriously, we just got here-“

“Fuck here, take me home,” Jo growled, tugging Raja into another kiss, but Raja pulled back.

“No, Jo, seriously-“

“I bet that duct tape isn’t so fun now, is it?” Adam teased and Raja flipped him off.

Neil blinked. “Oh yeah… that.” He couldn’t help but glance down at the crossed legs across his lap, then look back up at Brad’s face.

Cheeks snickered. “Yes,” he said, and Neil cringed.

“Ew, why?” he asked, cringing.

Cheeks snorted. “Because, darling, as short as this skirt is, only you would appreciate the view,” he said and Neil smirked.

“Ruin the fun of a skirt-“

“Pervert,” Cheeks said, poking his face. Neil snapped at his hand, making him squeak when he caught his finger, holding it between his teeth lightly. “NEIL! If you bite down I’ll hit you so hard!”

Neil’s eyes narrowed and Cheeks squeaked when Neil licked across the side of his finger teasingly before letting go. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Dirty,” Cheeks teased, smirking as he leaned down to peck his lips. “God, I am going to marry you, how am I so lucky?” he asked, looking into his eyes. “Handsome, sweet, charming, funny-“

“A massive dick,” Jo supplied, snickering. “Dude, you’re so not that lucky. You could’ve had anybody and you picked _that_!” she said, and Raja smirked, nodding.

“With that ass, honey, you could’ve landed a rock star.” She tipped her drink at Adam. “Hell, almost did!”

Adam cringed. “Ew, don’t remind us,” he said, and Jo grinned.

“Hell, if I had been lookin’ at you in that outfit, I’d have totally tapped that,” he said confidently, nodding at him. “That _ass_ , man!”

Neil glared. “Hey, eyes off my man- er… sorta?” he amended, glancing at the skirt Cheeks was wearing.

Jo giggled. “Point is, hot stuff, you somehow downgraded from the hot Lambert to the dick Lambert,” he said, and Neil rolled his eyes.

“I’m only a dick because I hate you,” he said in mock solemnity, making Jo blow him a kiss. “And fuck off, stop questioning my ridiculous luck! He might realize how low he stooped with me,” he said, and Brad frowned.

“What the fuck, Neil? You don’t really think that?” he asked, and Neil made a slightly uneasy face, shrugging.

“Well, I’ve never really thought about it but let’s be realistic, while I’m not exactly scaring children, I’m far from the standard of hot men you could be dating instead. And I am a boring, nerdy smartass. I write advertising slogans free-lance and then peddle my photography to legions of people who only know who I am cause my brother’s famous,” he said honestly. “You’re like… stupidly gorgeous, _funny_ , talented, and you’re going to be a star if this movie deal goes through.” He tapped his hip. “I mean, hey I don’t question the good luck but it’s just true, you could totally do better than me. I’d just really like if you didn’t,” he teased, smiling at him.

“Hey, I’m not saying you’re NOT the less attractive brother, but you’re a good guy,” Adam said, tipping his drink at him. “You don’t have to be pretty and amazing and glittery like the rest of us to be a really cool dude. You’re my little brother, and to me you’ll always be awesome,” he said, and Sauli laughed.

“Wow, cheesy,” he teased. He turned. “But I don’t know, you’re not exactly ugly,” he said, smirking. “Maybe if I’d met you first…” he trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows. Everybody laughed at the offended look on Adam’s face.

Brad just huffed. “Trust me, I’ve had both, Neil’s totally the catch there,” he said, then smiled at Adam apologetically. “Sorry sweetie, I promise, you’re a great guy, so no offence!”

Adam snorted. “None taken, you’re clearly delusional,” he said, grinning impishly.

“Oh yeah, cause Adam came sooo close to turning me gay,” Jo said, grinning. “I mean, it took like… feelings and emotions and shit to do it,” she said, smiling at Raja. “But he’s sex on legs. Neil’s snark on legs,” he said, then shrugged. “Although you’re not exactly unattractive, I’ll give you that,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Neil. “You look like a hot version of your dad,” he said, and Adam and Neil both made horrified faces.

Cheeks rolled his eyes. “Guys, it’s not funny,” he said, pouting a little as he twirled a finger in Neil’s curls. “Maybe I am biased, but to me, you’re the most beautiful man in the world,” he said, looking into Neil’s eyes. “Seriously, fuck Brad Pitt,” he said, and Raja sighed.

“Oh I wish!”

Neil laughed. “Nah, I know you love me for me, honey, not for my face or my love handles,” he said, and Cheeks huffed.

“Shut up, I think you’re sexy, your body is perfect to me, and you’ve got the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen,” he said, leaning down to peck his lips. “You’re a ten to me, Neil-y. Fuck anybody else’s opinion.” He smiled brightly. “And besides, you’re sort of a sex God,” he added and Adam choked on his drink while Jo spewed beer across the table.

“EWWWW!” Adam whined, coughing some more.

“Dude, that’s not a joke?!” Jo asked, eyes wide. “I thought the whole ‘Neil’s got a huge dick’ was a joke and like… all that other shit Sutan said about hearing you guys fucking-“

“EWWWWW!” Adam cried, giving Raja a horrified look. “You _listened_?!”

Raja smirked. “Bitches, the sounds that came from that bedroom either tell us Sir Cheeks moans like a porn star on poppers, or Neil’s a good fuck-“

“God, not this again," Neil groaned, cheeks going red.

Brad whined. “Please don’t tell them what I sound like during sex!” he whimpered, clearly mortified. “I do not moan like a porn star, my God, I’m not even _loud_! That was ONE TIME!”

“It’s true, he sorta forgets to breath rather than scream, it was sorta scary the first time I noticed,” Neil said, giggling when Cheeks slapped his shoulder. “If they’re laughing at you, they won’t laugh at me, it’s self preservation!” he said, and Brad growled.

“God you’re a jerk,” he said, pouting. “Fine, if we’re going there, Neil is _silent_!” he said, and Neil groaned, dropping his head to Brad’s shoulder. “Seriously, he’s silent and barely makes faces, and I’m pretty sure if anybody had a random one-night-stand with him, they’d think he didn’t enjoy sex,” he said, and Neil glared.

“Dude, so not true, I’m totally expressive, and I’m not _silent_ just quiet, you don’t notice cause you can’t keep your eyes open,” he said, and Brad smirked.

“Well, okay that one’s true,” he said, and Raja smirked.

“Oh yeah the whole ‘so good time stops’ thing?” she asked, and Neil shot her a dark look. “We totally talk about our sex lives together! Me and Cheeks are gal pals! Seriously, if you weren’t a serious couple, I’d have asked him to share-“

“Uh, right, except you _are not sharable_!” Jo hissed, glowering possessively.

Neil just laughed. “Sorry, my body is only for my fiancé,” he said, hand over his heart. “Eh as disgusting as it is to imagine why I know it, it’s nice to know I’m the better sibling where it counts,” he said, tipping his glass before downing its contents.

Sauli whistled, eyeing Neil. “You must be fucking amazing, because I’ll be honest-“ He nodded at Adam. “Best I ever had by FAR,” he said, and Neil cringed.

“Ew.”

Adam scoffed. “I’m going to burn my ears out after this, and you go ‘ew’?” he asked, glowering. “And really, it just can’t be true. It _can’t_!” he stressed, and Cheeks laughed.

“It is, trust me. You’ve got that rocker sex god thing going on, but any schmuck can be badass and over-sexualized like that! Hell, Tommy does that ‘hooded eyes’ thing and I’m pretty sure if I didn’t know him personally, I’d be begging for him to throw me down and take me, but seriously, haven’t you ever heard the thing about quiet ones?” he asked, and Neil smirked at Cheeks, kissing his jaw.

“I’m not really a shy nerd though. I’m like… a dick,” he said, and Brad shrugged.

“You’re a very casual guy, is what I mean,” he amended, lacing their fingers together. “Unassuming and shit.”

“So,” Jo started. “You’re saying all that time on tour that I could’ve totally banged Neil and I didn’t bother cause I thought we were both straight, and he is a sex god?” Jo puffed out a breath of air. “Well shit.”

Adam snorted. “Well, as much of a LIE as it is,” he denied, and they all groaned. “It definitely explains how the hell you landed that really hot girl in New York,” he said, nodding. “Always did wonder what a chick so hot I could’ve been tempted into trying on the whole ‘bi’ thing was doing with you.”

Cheeks smirked. “Fuck that, no more hot girls ever again,” he said, laying his head on Neil’s shoulder.

Jo cringed. “Feel for you, dude,” she said, tipping his beer to Neil. “I mean, I got a hot ass cougar and a sugar daddy all in one-“

“Excuse me, I am not THAT old!” Raja snapped, glaring, though Jo continued.

“But man… no hot chicks ever again? That would suck. I mean, I got the best of both worlds, but that would suck _ass_ ,” she stressed. “Remind me again why you’re getting married?”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Because, we’re in love, we’re happy, and we want to be married and spend the rest of our lives together. I’m so sorry none of you seem to grasp the concept of why _marriage_ is such a big deal!”

Cheeks nodded. “Think about it! When we have children in the future, they’ll know their parents are married, not just shacking up. We’ll be able to appear more grown up and responsible when introducing our _husbands_ , not ‘my boyfriend’ since we’re not exactly ‘boys’ anymore. AND while it will still happen, there will be so much less gossip about who I’m sleeping with if I do get a career boost soon because I’ll be a married man. SURE people will always accuse me of boinking my co-stars behind Neil’s back, but it’s not taken as seriously,” he said, smiling. “Besides, on top of all of that stuff, marriage _means_ something to us,” he added, smiling when Neil curled his arms around him tighter, kissing his jaw.

“Seriously. It’s just… important to us,” he said, and Brad smiled at him. “I know you guys aren’t as serious about it, but to us, marriage is more than a piece of paper.”

Brad nodded, leaning their foreheads together, nearly forgetting who they were even talking to. “It’s about a promise. It’s about commitment, and faith, and our souls, and all this other really random spiritual bonding stuff that _matters_ to me,” he said, and Neil nodded, meeting his lips in a kiss.

They were interrupted, however by a fake-gagging. “Alright, I’m gonna kill myself now,” Adam said loudly, and Raja snickered.

“Sappy little bitches,” she added.

Jo scoffed. “My God, I think I need to check and see if my balls are still there,” she said, and Sauli made a face.

“Very classy,” he said, cringing. “I think they’re sweet,” he said, shrugging defiantly. “Dramatic, but it’s Cheeks,” he pointed out, and Jo barked out a laugh.

“You DO NOT lie,” she said, grinning. “ALRIGHT!” she cried excitedly. “I’m getting drunk and flashing my panties to half the bar, who’s with me?!” She stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair as she downed one of the shots on the table with a cheer.

Raja just groaned. “Even as a girl, he’s a _boy_!”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neil was on the phone when Brad got out of the shower, which was surprising given the time. “NO, mom, c’mon, are you crazy?” Neil asked, groaning as he rubbed his hand over his face, pacing some. “Mom, seriously?! You could’ve maybe talked my brother into this shit, but it’s a massive no for me.” Brad walked over and laid a hand on Neil’s arm, startling him. He sighed, and made a face before mouthing ‘mothers’ to Brad, who smiled, rolling his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. “Yeah, well when have I really ever been that religious mom? Whatever, no!” he said, hanging up, only to freeze and stare at his phone. “Ah shit I hung up on my mom,” he said, and Brad chuckled.

“I promise to fake sympathy when she kicks your ass,” he teased, leaning against the counter as he opened the bottle of water he had got out. “What was all that about you not being religious?” he asked with a ‘what the fuck’ look on his face. “Since when is your _mom_ into your religion?”

Neil groaned. “My mom apparently has some notion that a rabbi is going to officiate our wedding,” he said, and Brad raised an eyebrow. Neil just shrugged. “I don’t know. I can see her talking Adam into this stuff, he always was more into the whole ‘we’re Jewish’ shit,” he said, shrugging as he walked over, stealing Brad’s water bottle to drink some. “I didn’t even know she wanted me to have anything ‘Jewish wedding’ involved,” he said flatly.

Brad chuckled. “Well honey, if it was just us, I’d be totally okay letting your mom just have her way, I don’t really care,” he said, then cringed. “But the only reason my parents are okay with me even marrying a Jew is because they think you’re a cool guy,” he said and Neil laughed.

“Yeah, somehow I doubt the Texas Christians would be okay with a rabbi officiating their son’s wedding, even if he’s marrying a Jewish _man_ ,” he said, smiling down at the bottle before taking a sip of water. “I don’t know, I just… was blindsided there,” he said, shrugging. 

Brad made a face. “It’s really late anyways, what the fuck was she calling for?” he asked and Neil rolled his eyes.

“Because she had called me and I didn’t answer and I saw she had called several times and was worried something was wrong. Then when I called her, she was all ‘no, nothing wrong’ and went into this whole discussion about finding the perfect rabbi for our wedding,” he answered.

Brad cringed. “Ew, I haven’t even thought about it, but I bet my parents expect a church wedding,” he said, and Neil groaned. “My God, this is going to be lovely. ‘Hi mom? Yeah, we’re not getting married in a church- oh I’m disowned? Great!’.” Brad mimed talking on the phone.

Neil curled an arm around him. “Baby, you’re gay, very liberal, very flamboyant, and you’re marrying a Jewish man. I’m pretty sure if they haven’t disowned you yet, it isn’t happening,” he said, and Brad pouted.

“I know, but it’s scary! My mom and dad take so much and one day they’ll totally just… stop and start hating me,” he whined, leaning into Neil’s chest.

Neil bit his lip and curled his arms around him. “Hey, I didn’t even mention it, but you’re totally prettier like this than in that stupid skirt,” he said, leaning down to peck his lips.

Brad just laughed. “I swear, the fact you like me better all shower-damp and in sleep clothes has to be proof you love me for _me_ , not how I look.” He hugged Neil, sighing. “I’m going to bed, I’ve gotta get up early,” he said, and Neil nodded.

“Me too, I’ll be there in a minute,” he said, and Brad smiled, standing on his toes to peck Neil’s lips.

“Don’t take too long, I totally sleep better when you’re in bed with me. You’re warm and snuggly,” he said, and Neil laughed softly as he pulled away.

“Alright, baby, I’ll be there soon.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neil got home, only to find Brad sitting at the table, phone to his ear. “No way, that’s ridiculous!” he said, and Neil raised an eyebrow at his frustrated tone. “Adam, I don’t care how nice Sutan says the wedding he went to there was, Neil and I are not exactly _rich_! That’s… outlandish. Sure, when you get married, you go ahead and book some private, sea-side manor, but we just can’t do that.”

Neil rolled his eyes. “Hey baby,” he called, and Brad looked up, giving him pleading eyes.

“Make it stop!” he whined, holding the phone out to Neil.

Neil laughed and took it. “Adam, stop getting advice from drag queens,” he said as a greeting, sitting down across from Brad, glancing at all the wedding planning magazines laid out around the table.

“I’m just trying to help! Brad mentioned the other day you guys still can’t find a venue and I just asked around some. And really, this one is really pretty and it’s not _that_ expensive-“

Neil sighed. “Adam, we can’t afford it. I’m sorry your brother’s going on the books with a ‘boring’ wedding but we’re not wealthy and unlike you, we can’t get the celebrity discount version!”

“Then let me at least help you find something-“

“ _No_.” Neil sighed, shaking his head. “Adam, we’re doing this ourselves. I know you mean well, but this is something we’re doing on our own. We won’t even let _mom_ in on the planning.”

Adam sighed. “Neil, I’m just trying to help, you guys are like family to me-“

Neil rolled his eyes. “We are family, you jackass. Now fuck off and leave my fiancé alone,” he said, hanging up with a snicker. “Asshole.”

Brad groaned. “Everybody is being evil,” he said, pouting. “Literally every relative between the two of us has tried to plan this damn thing FOR us.”

Neil chuckled. “Told you we should’ve eloped,” he said, leaning back in his chair.

Brad sighed. “I’m not eloping, I want a wedding,” he said, putting his head in his hands. “Alright, so, we’ve got a few venue possibilities. So far I like this one best,” he said, shoving a magazine article at Neil, who took the clipping. “And, it’s pretty cheap. For a wedding venue, it’s not bad.”

Neil looked at it and nodded. “It’s nice. Can we get the venue and all the catering and stuff within our budget?” he asked, and Brad hummed.

“I hope so. I mean, the venue’s not much, but the theme would mean a bit more on the reception,” he said, shrugging. “When I called, they said they could possibly get the rental, the catering, and the reception rentals down to about fourteen-thousand, but that doesn’t count the tuxes, the wedding party’s clothes, the transportation to get our families here, reception extras like a bar and favors and stuff, and the _flowers_ ,” he groaned. “God, the flowers.”

Neil nodded. “And the cake, and photographer, and music, and extra decorations, the rehearsal dinner-“

Brad sighed and let his head fall to the table. “What were we thinking? We really thought we’d keep this under twenty-thousand, didn’t we?” he asked, sighing.

Neil smiled supportively. “Maybe I can call in some favors?” he offered. “I mean, come on, we have eighty zillion friends who are in the music business, somebody has to know a DJ we can get cheap. And I’m sure I can get somebody to do the photography on the cheap.”

Brad nodded, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sure I can find somebody who has a friend of a friend who will give us a discount with the florist, I mean… I am gay,” he said, waving a hand. “And if we have to, I can get some really craft-savvy friends to do the seating cards and table favors by hand rather than buy them,” he said, and Neil nodded.

“Every little bit counts,” he said. “And hey, look at it this way, the _average_ wedding costs nearly thirty grand, and that’s for a small wedding. This is LA, we could’ve thrown some four hundred guest, super amazing extravaganza that set somebody back hundreds of thousands,” he said, and Brad rolled his eyes.

“Just because we’re not exactly in the poor house doesn’t mean we should build up unnecessary debt. A small, simple wedding fits us,” he said, and Neil nodded. “I’m just so stressed about this. Logically I know we CAN pay more, but I want to keep it simple and small. Even if it’s pretty, I want our wedding to fit us, and we’re not extravagant people,” he said, and Neil snickered.

“Says you, the glitteriest guy I know,” he said, and Brad rolled his eyes, waving a hand.

“The high ranking of gay points I’ve racked up don’t count,” he said, and Neil snickered. “To be friends with the people we’re friends with, and roll in the circles we roll in, we’re a quiet, domestic couple.”

Neil stood up and walked over to Brad. “Yes, we are,” he said, kneeling down beside him. “So stop stressing,” he said, cupping his face in his hands as he knelt beside his chair. “People already expect us to have a giant wedding with hundreds of fabulous guests when, instead, we’re having a small wedding with family and friends only. We’re going simple because we live a simple and quiet little life and people can really not expect more than that. I know your family wants a church wedding, my family expects some extravagant blow out, and all of our friends think we’re lame anyways,” he said, and Brad laughed. “You’re the one who say if people don’t like you, they can suck it. You don’t have to please anybody. This is _our_ day,” he said, leaning in to kiss him softly. “We’re getting married. We are the ones making a commitment in front of everybody. The people we invite are just that- _invited_. Nobody is entitled to judge _our_ wedding but us.”

Brad smiled. “You’re kinda incredible, you know?” he said, and Neil laughed.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been told many ways, most of which involve the words ‘douche bag’,” he said, standing up. 

“No really,” Brad said, tugging him down for another kiss. “I like your kind of douche bag. It’s sassy and sex and smart.”

Neil just grinned. “Yeah, yeah, love you too,” he said, kissing the top of his head before going back to his seat. “Alright, so, if we go with this venue and their catering and it is fourteen thousand, that leaves us six thousand for the rest before we dig into the honeymoon money,” he said, and Brad nodded.

“Yeah, but we can save about eight hundred on the DJ if we can find somebody to volunteer, we can save about two hundred if we get somebody to take care of the place cards and wedding favors on a crafty level, if we cut down to only invitations and thank you cards, not programs and ‘save the date’ cards, we can save another two-fifty…” Brad trailed off, making some notes. “So if we count in paying for the stuff for the crafty friends like ribbon and glitter and stuff, we’ve still saved a good twelve-hundred just there,” he said, and Neil nodded.

“And the big savings come in when we find a friend to do the photography. We’re talking at least four thousand saved there, if not closer to five thousand,” he added and Brad sighed.

“Wow, that’s a relief,” he said, happily scratching that off the list. “Well… we can leave the tuxes for when your dad’s in town. I’m not sure what we’ll do about Aunt Kate’s dress,” he said, sighing. “I guess I can fly her out but that would be even more. I could have her measurements done and then buy her a dress and have her out a few days early for emergency fitting,” he said and Neil chuckled.

“We’ll worry about it later. What’s been decided about decorations?” he asked, and Brad bit his lip.

“Well it depends if we go with the first venue or the second. Everything else depends on that,” he answered, and Neil nodded.

“Then let’s worry about booking a venue and then do everything else,” he said, and Brad sighed.

“Alright, let’s start deciding.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“White.”

“Black.”

“ _White_!”

“GUYS!” Sutan held up his hands. “You’re both white,” he said as he settled at the table across from Neil and Cheeks.

Tommy sat down, snickering. “Don’t know, with that booty, Cheeks-“

“Oh fuck you,” Cheeks said, huffing. “White, Neil,” he said, and Neil shook his head.

“There is no force on earth that will get me into a _white_ tux, Bradley,” he argued. “I’m letting you have your way most of the time but I will not wear a white tuxedo at my wedding!”

“What’re we talking about?” Adam asked, flopping down beside Tommy, Sauli settling across from him beside Brad.

Sutan smirked. “They’re arguing about tuxes for their wedding,” he said, and Brad crossed his arms.

“I look great in white!” he argued, pouting.

Neil shot him a look. “And I look horrible in white. I’m not wearing a white tux. I’m sorry, but no!”

Adam made a face. “Ew, a white tux? Tacky,” he said, and Cheeks glared. “What?! You would be cute in one, sure, but… on Neil?! Gross,” he said, and Neil sighed.

“Thank you, somebody needed to talk sense into him-“

“Fine, whatever, black, we’ll be boring,” Brad said, poking his tongue out at Neil, who just laughed.

“If you want, I’ll wear whatever hideous tie you want,” he offered, and Cheeks smirked.

“A pink bowtie!” he teased and Neil cringed.

Adam tilted his head. “I think Neil would look good in all black,” he said, and Neil snickered.

“You’re the goth, not me,” he said and Brad hummed, looking at Neil.

“You would look good in all black. You’ve got the dark hair and eyes.” He batted his eyelashes. “My tall, dark, and handsome man,” he said, and Neil rolled his eyes. “So, Aunt Kate’s dress is going to be blue, so I think your best man’s vest should be blue,” he said, and Neil grinned.

“Do you ever stop thinking about wedding planning?” he asked, and Brad rolled his eyes.

“We’re under the tightest budget crunch ever, of course I don’t!” He laced their fingers together on his lap. “Sorry guys,” he said, giving them all apologetic looks. “I know, I know, you guys are sick of it,” he said, and Adam waved a hand.

“You’re excited, we get it,” he said, making a face. “Still completely confused as to why you’re marrying _that_ ,” he said, gesturing to his brother. “But weddings are fun, so I get it.”

Brad snorted. “If our mothers have their way, we’ll never end up married,” he said, and Neil groaned. “Your mom had a random burst of ‘jewish mother’ and is adamant we get married by a rabbi. My mother, as I should’ve expected, is adamant we’re married by a preacher,” he said, cringing. “It’s not pretty.”

Neil shook his head. “It’s getting ugly. If they were in the same room, I do believe they’d come to blows,” he said. “And we’re stuck as go-betweens.”

Tommy looked up. “I’m totally ordained, you know, if you’re interested,” he said, and everybody shot him looks. “What?! We thought it would be funny to trick my buddy into marrying this one hooker, right-“

Sutan just shook his head. “You got _ordained_ just to trick a drunk guy into marrying a hooker?!”

Tommy shrugged. “It only took forty bucks and a certificate off the internet.”

Adam snorted. “I’m never drinking around you ever again,” he said, shoving away the beer in his hand comically.

Brad started to speak, but his phone rang. He looked and groaned before taking the call. “For the last time, Leila, my mom is not going to talk to you-“ He stopped and listened, then sighed. “Alright,” he said, then turned to Neil. “If you wear a yamaka and we get married under the little tent thingy-“

“A chuppah?” Adam offered and Cheeks nodded.

“That.” He took a breath. “If we do that, she’ll back off on the rabbi,” he offered, and Neil cringed.

“Ew, yamaka, but okay, done,” he said with a nod. “Anything but another ‘rabbi versus preacher’ argument.”

Tommy snorted. “I can’t believe you’re not having a purely secular wedding-“

Brad glared. “Fuck off you heathen, we’re doing the best we can!”

Tommy gaped. “You called me a _heathen_ -“

Adam shrugged. “You are a heathen, you aren’t religious,” he pointed out, and Sutan shook his head.

“You should see how he laughs at me when I pray,” he said, poking Tommy’s side. Tommy pouted and Sutan smiled. “Hey, you’re my little heathen though,” he said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “So, does that mean the ceremony is going to be Jewish?” he asked and Brad rolled his eyes.

“And have my mom and dad shit bricks? No,” he said, sighing as he glanced at Neil. “How do we find a Christian pastor of some sort that is willing to perform a mostly-secular ceremony between two _men_ , one of which is Jewish?” he asked and Neil snorted.

“It’s LA, pretty sure anything is possible,” he said, kissing his temple comfortingly. “My question is, how are we going to find some way to include a prayer that appeases both your mother and my mother and doesn’t set off ‘heathen child’ over here into giggles?” he asked, and Brad glanced up at Tommy, who pouted innocently.

“You giggle through my wedding and I will stuff your own balls down your throat so that you choke and _die_ ,” he threatened, and Tommy smirked.

“Kinky!” he said, giggling gleefully.

Neil nudged Brad. “Told you we should’ve eloped-“

“I dreamed about my wedding since I was _little_ , Neil Lambert,” he said, glaring at him. “I’m having a beautiful little wedding and nobody- including you- will ruin that!”

Sutan hummed. “And this is why I am totally okay shacking up with TommyJoe,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

“Good with me, baby,” he said, winking at him. “Living in sin is totally fine with this heathen,” he teased, making them all laugh. “Oh hey, did you ever decide on the honeymoon?” he asked, and Brad’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God, NEIL! We forgot!” he said, and Neil cringed.

“Ah shit,” he said, and Brad dropped his head to the table. “Don’t worry, we’ve got time-“

“We have _one_ month, Neil! One month until the wedding! I’ve still got to do the clothes, the cake, and now a fucking whatever-that-tent-is-called and finding a minister!” He whimpered. “Dammmmnniiiiit!”

Neil ruffed his hair. “I’ll take care of the chuppah if you want, I can at least remember what it’s called. You can approve whatever I come up with, but I can do something. And I can do the honeymoon plans if you want,” he added. “I’m the one that has traveled a lot.”

Cheeks pouted. “But we’re supposed to do it _together_.”

Neil shrugged. “I’m not helping you much on the other stuff, am I?” he asked, rubbing his back. “Don’t worry baby, it’ll all be okay.”

“Alright,” Cheeks said, then smirked. “Let’s talk about that bet I won,” he said, and Neil glared.

“No.”

Tommy perked up. “Bet?” he asked, then grinned evilly at Neil. “Oooh Neil-y what’d you bet him!”

Neil glowered. “I said he could make me do whatever he wanted… I didn’t exactly mean it the way he took it,” he said, and Cheeks huffed.

“How was I supposed to get you meant sexually! I do that anyways,” he said offhandedly, making Sutan grin.

“Awww, bossy in the bedroom-“

Neil groaned. “Cheeeeeeeeeeks-“

Cheeks smiled gleefully, poking the tip of his nose. “You’re singing when karaoke starts, babe! That’s that!”

Neil whined. “You can make me do whatever you want. I’ll clean up the whole house for a _month_ -“

“You will sing Eye of the Tiger and you’ll pretend to enjoy it,” he demanded with an evil grin on his face. “I know how much you hate that song-“  
“Bradley-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Tommy interrupted. “Why is Neil singing? This is _Neil_! And Survivor? You have to actually SING!”

Cheeks frowned. “But Neil _can_ sing,” he said, and Sutan and Tommy exchanged glances. “Wait…” He turned to Neil. “They don’t know you sing-“

Neil flushed, glowering. “I _do not_ sing-“

Adam smirked at Neil. “I think he’s got the wrong Lambert,” he said, and Tommy nodded.

“Seriously, Adam’s the professional singer, remember? Neil’s a professional asshat,” he said as if explaining to a small child.

Brad just raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about? Neil’s got a really nice voice,” he said, looking at Neil suddenly. “Neil, have you never _sang_ around your own brother?!” he asked, and Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Wait… you’re saying _Neil_ \- my brother Neil- can actually sing and I don’t know this?” he asked Brad. “I mean… you’ve got a pretty nice voice, but you’re fabulous at everything, Neil… well Neil’s a _boy_ ,” he stressed.

Cheeks nodded. “Hell yeah he can sing!” he said, then looked at Adam. “He isn’t _you_ but who is, you know?” he said, turning to look at Neil. “I don’t get it, you’ve got a really good voice,” he said earnestly. “Like… sure, you may not be winning any Grammy’s anytime soon, but you sing better than me and I do my own songs,” he said, grabbing his hand.

Neil groaned. “I don’t like singing around people, I suck-“

“You and me sing together all the time,” he said, leaning over to kiss him. “Hey, if you want, you can pick a song you actually like-“

“Hell no,” Tommy said, beaming manically. “You shall sing Survivor, and I shall laugh!” he said and Sutan cringed, patting his shoulder.

“And to think, I stuck myself with _this_ ,” he said, causing everybody, Tommy included, to burst into giggles. 

When Neil finally headed up to sing, he had made sure he had enough liquid courage in him beforehand, so he didn’t mind as much. “Alright, my name’s Neil, I hate this song, this is _not_ voluntary,” he noted pointedly, swaying a bit as people laughed. “And because my fiancé is an evil, evil person for making me do this, my pants may very well be staying on until our _wedding_ ,” he stressed, laughing at the applause he got when the song started up.

Brad just snorted, rolling his eyes as he took another sip of his drink. “We’ll see about that.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neil had mostly sobered up as they kept listening to worse and worse karaoke and by the time they left, he and Adam were arguing again. “I can’t fucking believe you never told me once in your whole life that you sing, you shit!” Adam scoffed. “Sure, you aren’t me, but now you have a bigger dick AND you can sing better than a lot of famous people. How is this fair?!” he whined. Sauli had already headed home to get some sleep before he had to get up early the next day, leaving Adam without any backup in the argument.

Neil just snickered. “You just have to be the best and you hate it that you’re not, aren’t you?” He poked Adam in the side. “Hey, my dick makes up for what I lack in vocal abilities. However, my intelligence is just pure awesome you failed to receive,” he added and Adam glared, shoving him.

Neil yelped as he stumbled off the edge of the curb, arms wind milling as he stumbled out into the street. When he righted himself, he laughed. “Clearly I’m still a little-“

Brad saw the headlights about the time they all heard the screech of tires and everything in him exploded with bone crushing fear. “NEIL!”

“NO!” Adam screamed in tandem with Brad’s cry, but Neil had barely turned his head when the car hit him.

It felt like everything was in slow motion as Brad watched Neil fly onto the hood of the car, body smashing the windshield, before the car stopped and he rolled off onto the asphalt in front of the car. Brad didn’t even notice he was screaming until Sutan pulled him into his arms, shaking him to snap him out of it while Adam ran out into the street to Neil’s side just as the driver of the car made it around, already on her phone to call 911.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ride to the hospital and the time spent waiting for news had to be the longest of Brad’s life. Sutan was sitting with him while Tommy tried his hardest to make Adam stop panicking. He had been freaking out pretty much full tilt since it happened. After an hour, the doctor came out to tell them that Neil was stable but unconscious.

Four hours after that, Neil’s parents had both arrived and Sutan had left to go home since Tommy had Adam and Sutan had drank a little more than the rest so he wasn’t feeling very well. He promised to be back as soon as they heard something. When the doctor came out to tell them that Neil had woke up, Leila wasn’t the only one who finally lost it and burst into tears. Once they had put him in a room, Leila and Brad were the first to jump up to follow the doctor. Eber walked over, and shook his head when Leila looked over at Adam, who was still sitting with Tommy with his head in his hands. “He can’t,” he said simply and Leila sighed, but nodded, only the three of them going to see Neil.

When they got to the room, Brad barely contained himself as he saw Neil’s face. The entire left side of his face was bruised and he had butterfly bandages on his lip and cheekbone. “Oh Neil-y,” he whimpered, rushing to his side.

Neil looked up at him with one terribly swollen eye. “I’m okay, Cheeks-“

“You’re not okay!” Brad cried softly, catching his hand. He kissed Neil’s knuckles. “Look at you, baby,” he sobbed weakly, and Neil pulled his hand free to cup Brad’s face in his hand.

“I’m okay, I promise.” Neil looked up at his mother. “Hey mom.”

She groaned. “Urgh, my baby,” she whimpered, walking over to kiss his forehead, careful of the bruises. “Do you know what kind of heart attack I had when I got called because my _child had been hit by a car_?!” she demanded and he smiled weakly.

“Sorry,” he said, then looked at Cheeks, who was still crying. “What happened?”

Cheeks groaned. “Oh God, you stumbled off the curb and into the street and about the time we saw the car and screamed, it had hit you. I don’t think I breathed for about an hour,” he whimpered, sniffling. He whimpered and let out a soft sob. “I thought you were dead,” he cried, pressing his hands to his face as his shoulders shook. “Oh my God please, I know it really, really wasn’t on purpose, but please never scare me like that again,” he sobbed weakly.

Neil managed a tiny smile and rested his hand on Brad’s arm. “It’s okay, everything’s okay now. Please stop crying.”

Brad just whimpered. “How is it okay? You have two broken ribs, stitches all over your shoulder, a fucked up knee, and a _serious_ concussion! That is not okay!”

Leila put a hand on his back. “Well he’s alive, baby,” she said, and he smiled weakly. “That’s plenty okay for me.”

Cheeks just nodded. “I know, I do, I’m seriously glad he’s alive, but the fact is he’s hurt is horrible.” He looked at Neil. “Also watching you get hit by a car? Probably going to be number one on the ‘worst experiences in my life’ column until the day I die.”

Neil chuckled. “Even worse than my dad finding your shirt on the kitchen floor that time?” he asked, and Cheeks managed a wet laugh.

“Definitely,” he said, leaning over to kiss the less-bruised side of Neil’s mouth gently, afraid to touch him in case it hurt. “Seriously though, please be okay, alright?” He sniffled, eyes still producing tears by some miracle. “Just… please, please, please don’t like… develop late onset brain damage or something.”

Eber chuckled. “I don’t think that one’s possible, kid-“

“Hey, it’s a valid fear!” Brad whined, wiping at his face weakly. “And shut up, I watched my fiancé get ran over, I’m allowed to be a little nuts!”

Neil groaned, shifting a little. “Fucking ribs,” he explained when Cheeks stepped back, looking apologetic. “Not you, baby.” He caught his hand again. “So, speaking of watching me get ran over, how fucked at the others?” He suddenly smiled weakly. “Dude, wait, did Sutan and Tommy sit around drunk like they were?”

Eber snorted. “Until Sutan had to leave. He was barely able to stand up when I got here.”

Neil nodded. “Tommy didn’t go with him?”

Cheeks cringed. “Tommy’s taking care of Adam. Adam didn’t want him calling Sauli to come down since Adam doesn’t want Sauli to see him like that but…” He shook his head. “He hasn’t stopped crying and going on about how he pushed you in front of a car-“

“Ah fuck, he didn’t push me in front of a car-“

Leila smiled sadly. “We know, honey, but you know Adam. As much as you two fight and argue and don’t get along, you’re always gonna be his baby brother, you know? And he pushed you and it led to you stumbling into the path of an oncoming car, so he is blaming himself.”

Cheeks shook his head. “Tommy’s trying to talk him down but he’s just… he’s pretty fucked up.”

Neil just winced. “Well, tell him when I feel better, I’ll return the favor and we’ll be even.”

Cheeks just smiled. “You must be okay, your sarcasm is showing,” he said, only to whimper as he gently touched Neil’s face, his own face crumpled. “Oh Neil-y,” he choked out softly, unable to keep from crying. Neil just smiled sadly and held his hand, whispering to him as he cried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Neil got to go home, Brad went home early with Sutan’s help to move all of Neil’s things from up in the loft to the corner in the living room, shifting around the furniture so that he could fit it all. After nearly a week in the hospital before they decided his concussion wasn’t too bad that he would end up having permanent damage, Neil was looking a lot better. Even though his face was half-bruised, the swelling had gone down and his knee wasn’t swollen up anymore, though he still could barely walk on it, it was sprained bad enough. The ribs were killing him, but the doctors gave him prescriptions for pain killers to help him out.

Adam had finally came to talk to Neil after a few days. He felt so guilty and Neil couldn’t help but laugh at him. Cheeks had fussed at him for being mean to Adam, but in the end, Adam finally started to forgive himself and went back to bickering with Neil while he visited him in the hospital.

“Holy shit, we almost died!” Sutan cried as they finally got the big, wooden, _heavy_ desk chair to the bottom of the spiral stairs. “How the hell did you get that stuff up there?!” The desk had been too cumbersome and they had just settled on getting a new, cheap little temporary desk rather than trying to lug it downstairs.

Cheeks laughed. “We put it all together up there. The boxes weren’t nearly as much trouble to get up the stairs.” They wheeled the chair over to new desk and the flopped down on the couch together. “God, my poor baby,” he said with a pout. “The ride home is going to suck so bad for him.”

Sutan cringed. “How will his ribs be in time for the wedding?” he asked uneasily.

Brad sighed, shaking his head. “He’ll be fine for the wedding, but we may have to postpone our honeymoon if he hurts so bad. I refuse to make him go wherever he planned our honeymoon if he’s still in pain all the time. They said it may take as much as six weeks for them to heal so that they aren’t really tender anymore, and it’s only been a week and there’s three and a half until the wedding. I guess it depends where we’re going. I mean, if he’s booked us some ‘lay around on a beach’ thing, maybe it won’t be so bad, but I doubt he did something boring like that and there’s no telling what kind of pain he might end up in, you know?”

Sutan smiled sadly. “I’m so sorry this happened right now. I mean, I hate it happened at all, God I nearly died when I saw it happen, but you guys worked so hard on this wedding and he’s been hiding all the honeymoon plans from _everyone_ so it must’ve been something really nice. It sucks you guys don’t get that now.

Cheeks shrugged. “Hey, I still get to marry him, you know?” He smiled sadly. “I’m fine missing out on a great honeymoon because I still get to marry Neil and I honestly thought he had died.” He smiled. “He’s alive and not permanently damaged and I still get to spend my life with him.”

Just then, the knock at the door announced Neil’s arrival. Without another word, Brad was up and rushing to open the door to help get Neil settled and comfortable.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Neil whined softly as he shifted and Brad sighed, reaching out to place a hand on his back. “Baby, do you need me to get you something?” he asked tiredly. He had been trying to sleep for a while, but Neil would move and whine at the pain, making it impossible.

“No, no, I’m alright. Just sleep,” Neil said in a breathless voice.

Brad just shook his head, leaning a little closer, afraid to touch Neil, though he laid a cheek against his back. “Please be careful and don’t move much, Neil-y. It’ll hurt worse.”

“Gee, thanks, I didn’t think of that,” Neil snapped, and Brad cringed. “Fuck, you act like I’m stupid or something-“

“Fine, whatever, roll around and make it worse, see if I care .” He rolled over to face away from Neil in an angry huff.

The next morning, when Brad woke up, he was surprised to see Neil was already up. The way his ribs hurt, he didn’t expect him to get up and move around very much. He hadn’t been getting around a lot because of his ribs.

When Brad got to the living room, he was surprised to see Neil standing at the stove, cooking something. “Neil!” he gasped, rushing towards him. “What are you doing?! You shouldn’t be moving around so much, go sit down, honey.”

Neil turned when he got there and smiled sheepishly before turning back to the stove, where he was scooping pancakes out onto a plate. “Well, I was really douchey to you last night, I figured I’d make it up to you with pancakes,” he said, offering the plate to Brad.

Brad groaned. “Baby, I know standing around hurts you, why would you do that?” he asked, taking the plate before grabbing his wrist. “Come sit down, I’ll bring you your medicine-“

“No, really, I’m sorry, baby,” Neil said, pulling him into a very loose hug. “I love you and no amount of pain makes it okay to be a dick.”

Brad just stood on his toes and pecked Neil’s lips sweetly. “I know, baby. It’s fine, really.” He narrowed his eyes at him playfully. “Not sit your ass down and let me take care of you. You need to heal, mister. I’ll be damned if I can’t even dance at my wedding because my husband’s ribs are acting up. Those fuckers are going to heal and you cannot mess around and make them take longer to heal.”

Neil snorted. “Of course there’s selfish intent. You wouldn’t be you if you cared only about the comfort of your devoted fiancé,” he teased and Brad snorted.

“I do care about the comfort of my devoted fiancé, but when said fiancé was a dick to me last night, I’m still sort of pissed at you.” He narrowed his eyes. “Now go sit on the couch and rest your poor broken ribs because I do intend to dance at my wedding.” He smirked. “Plus, you can’t have sex until those puppies are healed,” he said, blowing him a kiss. “Extra incentive.”

Neil whined. “That really does suck. Like… really, Cheeks, I’m not sure we’ve ever gone a whole week of being in the same town without sex, and I’m pretty sure the way my ribs are feeling, it ain’t happening in the next week or two either.”

Brad just smirked. “Oh well, even better way to convince you to _rest_ ,” he said pointedly, eyes narrowed at him.

Neil just complied wordlessly, well aware arguing was pointless.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Well, you seem to be getting back up to speed,” the doctor said, showing Neil the x-rays of his mostly healed ribs. “I was worried there might be something healed wrong when there was still a little tenderness when I pressed on your side, but it looks pretty good.”

Brad tilted his head to examine the x-ray. “So, he’s going to be able to dance Saturday?” he demanded, arms crossed as he shot Neil a narrow eyed look. “Or has his stubbornness messed him up for a little longer?”

The doctor smiled, biting back a laugh. “He should be fine to dance,” he said. “Sorry Neil, no getting out of that one on my orders,” he apologized and Neil just smiled.

“How about traveling?” Neil asked. “I mean, there’s a few long flights coming up.” Brad narrowed his eyes, since Neil still refused to tell him about their honeymoon.

The doctor just grinned, taking the x-rays to place into envelopes. “As long as you have some mild pain killers just in case of soreness from sitting so long in one place, you should be fine for flying or anything _else_ on your honeymoon,” he answered, and Brad smirked at Neil, who rolled his eyes at the doctor’s attempts to be discreet.

“Hear that? Dancing. I will take no excuse other than you dying to get out of dancing with mea t my wedding,” Brad said, poking him in the arm. “Several dances. Lots of dances. All fucking night if I want you to.”

Neil just snickered. “Yes, dear. I wonder why the hell I’m marrying someone so demanding sometimes, but yes, I’ll dance all you want,” he said and Brad just smirked.

“Because you made the mistake of asking me. No gettin’ rid of me now, Lambert.” Brad slid his hand into Neil’s. “Stuck with me for good.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brad paced, tugging at his tie. “Oh God, what am I doing?! Why am I doing this?” he asked his Aunt, eyes wide with panic. “SUTAN! What the fuck am I doing? I’m getting married, why am I getting married?!” he demanded, eyes wild and somewhat frightening.

Sutan rolled his eyes. “Hell if I know, marriage is so… final-“

“Shut up!” Aunt Kate hissed, glaring. “Don’t scare him!” She moved to hug Brad, who was wringing his hands and pacing. “Sweetheart, you have wanted to get married a long time.” She kissed his cheek. “You are about to have a beautiful wedding to one of the most perfect men I’ve ever imagined for you. You’re already settled and happy, there is nothing changing. Nothing at all. Just your last names and rings on your fingers.”

Brad sighed. “Well… yeah, that’s true.” He frowned, then gasped. “For _now_! Holy shit, this means the next thing we think about will be children?! I’M NOT READY FOR CHILDREN-“

“And you don’t have to get any of those right away,” she pointed out. “Look, Bradley, you are freaking out over nothing. I highly doubt Neil is freaking out, you know?” she said, and Sutan snorted.

“Nope, I asked Adam, Neil is just bored because they won’t let him have his phone until after the wedding,” he said, and Brad huffed.

“That bastard. Why isn’t he nervous? He should be freaking out too, you know? It’s only NATURAL!” he complained. “I mean, he’s stuck with me for _life_!” He gestured to himself. “I’m an asshole! I’m a bitchy little asshole and he’s stuck with me now!”

Kate just laughed. “Yeah, well he likes that apparently. He did ask you to marry him,” she pointed out and Brad just grumbled.

“It’s just not fair. Hey Sutan, tell Adam to do something to make him nervous, like… talk about how likely it is he’ll fall down or something,” he commanded, and Sutan just snickered, doing what was asked of him.

Kate rolled her eyes. “Honey, you have problems.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Much to his relief, once the ceremony started, Brad calmed down. He wasn’t as nervous once he saw Neil and remembered ‘oh yeah, that’s what I’m doing this for’ on a more rational level. During the ceremony, Brad was the only one who could see the tears in Neil’s eyes, but he knew he’d never live it down if his dad noticed. Brad thought it was really sweet, if he was honest.

Everybody saw Brad’s tears, but he wasn’t surprised that he cried when there were a few hours only a few weeks ago, he thought he’d lost Neil forever.

Afterwards, at the reception, Brad got his dance. And another. And a few more. After a good few dances, it came time for the speeches and Brad and Neil were both already dreading Eber’s best man speech. When Eber stood, Brad whined, hiding his face in the sleeve of Neil’s tux. Neil just patted his head and whispered, “Whatever my dad says, just remember, we’re leaving after this for Japan. Two weeks of food, art, and culture… and nobody to look in the face after anything he says about us.”

“God I hope so,” Brad said, only to flush when the Eber began speaking.

With an evil grin, he started. “It all began with kitchen nookie-“

Neil and Brad both whined, hiding their faces as they slumped down in their seats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, everybody who read and enjoyed this story and this series!!!


End file.
